


Love & Murder

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylux Secret Santa 2019, M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: Hux brings home some sexy prey, but finds him to be full of surprises.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Love & Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lachecafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachecafe/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS Lachecafe!!! from your secret santa!! i hope you like your serial killers!

Hux knew that Kylo Ren was the one, and it was so easy to get him to agree to come back to the apartment.

“I have somewhere more private we could go,” Hux murmured against his neck from where they ground against each other in the alley behind the bar. “I don’t live far away.” 

Kylo’s hands felt huge on his waist. Hux couldn’t use a knife, at least not at first; Kylo would overpower him immediately. He would need to weaken him, or go for the head. It was the first time in a long while that Hux felt challenged by prey; not intimidated, exactly, but challenged. 

“Let’s go,” Kylo murmured. Neither of them were drunk. Hux never drank when he was out hunting, and Kylo had only had a beer and a half. Still, they stumbled as they left the alley and trekked down the street to Hux’s apartment building. 

His home was immaculate, and Hux liked to keep it that way. Everything was white, a personal challenge for him, considering his work. Kylo almost looked nervous as he walked into the living room, eyeing the stark white sofa and the rug beneath it. 

“Nice place,” he said. Hux took his coat. 

“Thanks.” Hux hung it on the rack by the door. He watched Kylo take a seat on the sofa and went into the kitchen. “Something to drink?” 

“A beer, if you have it,” Kylo called. “Water, if you don’t.” 

Water was perfect. Hux poured him a glass, then reached into the medicine cabinet above the sink. Taking out a little jar, he took a pinch of white powder and sprinkled it into the water, swishing it until the powder vanished. 

Back in the living room, Kylo was looking at the books on Hux’s shelves. “You got new jackets for them so they’d all be white?” he asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Hux said. “It was simpler than I expected.” He handed Kylo the glass of water, but to his dismay, he simply set it down on the coffee table without taking a sip. 

“Guessing your bedsheets are white, too. Hope they don’t stain too easily.” 

“They can always be washed.” Hux paused. “And we don’t have to do it in there, anyway.” 

Kylo turned around, his eyebrows raised. Hux sat down on one side of the sofa, patting the seat next to him. Kylo left the bookshelf and went to sit next to him, then stood again. Hux wanted to slap him. “Hold on,” Kylo said. “I have a rubber in my pocket.” 

Hux waited as Kylo went back to his coat on the rack, heard him digging around in his pockets. He stared at the glass of water, praying. He’d gone so long without a single drop of red on his carpet and upholstery, it would be a shame to have to start now. When Kylo came back, he was tucking something into his back pocket, though Hux couldn’t see what it was. 

The moment he sat down, Kylo leaned in to give Hux a kiss, but Hux stopped him. “Let me wash a bit first,” he said, getting up and heading for the bathroom. In that cabinet, he kept the harsher stuff. He took out a syringe with a fresh needle, filling it and holding it behind his back as naturally as he could manage. 

When he walked back out to where Kylo sat on the sofa, he pressed a kiss to his lips before Kylo could notice he was hiding something. Kylo lifted an arm to wrap around Hux’s shoulders, inhaling deeply. Hux made sure he had a good hold on the syringe, hauled Kylo into a hard kiss with his free hand on the back of his head, and brought the needle up to his neck. 

At that same moment, he realized a switchblade was pressed to his throat. 

They both were frozen, the needle nudging Kylo’s skin, the blade grazing just under Hux’s jaw. They locked eyes, both looking panicked. 

“How did you know?” Kylo asked. 

“How did I know what?” 

“That I was going to kill you?” 

Hux blinked. “You were going to kill me?” 

“Why else would I follow a complete stranger home like this?” Kylo slowly lowered the knife, realizing something was wrong here. “Wait, what the fuck is that for?” 

Hux looked down at the syringe. “To... knock you out.” 

“Why?” 

“So I could kill you.” 

“You were gonna kill me on the night I was gonna kill you.” Kylo sat back with a huff, and Hux drew the syringe away. “Unbelievable.” 

Hux let out a little sigh. “Yours aren’t the only plans that a wrench got thrown into.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Kylo smacked the syringe out of Hux’s hand. “What the fuck? Drugs?” 

“As if I could take you down with my bare hands. You’re twice my size.” Hux scowled. “What about you? A knife? What were you planning on doing while I was bleeding out on the white carpet?” 

“Raiding your fridge, mostly,” Kylo said. “Unless you have more handsome guys you met in clubs stuffed in there.” 

Hux wrinkled his nose. “God, no.” 

“Not your style?” Kylo waggled his eyebrows and Hux got off the sofa. 

“What are we supposed to do now? Just... mutually agree not to murder one another and then go on our merry ways?” 

“We could do that,” Kylo said, then looked thoughtfully toward the window. “But I think I have a better idea.” 

\- - - 

“What was your name again? Mitaka?” Kylo slid an arm around the younger man’s waist, while Hux mouthed at his ear from the other side. It was the same wall, the same alley, the same bar. 

“Y-yeah.” The man closed his eyes and gulped, letting out a little gasp and groan as Hux’s hand snuck up his shirt. 

“Do you wanna come home with us?” he asked, voice husky as he ran his fingers over Mitaka’s bare chest. Kylo brushed his lips over a soft neck, nibbling a little where bare skin met the collar of Mitaka’s shirt. 

With a helpless little nod, Mitaka’s eyes opened, and he looked at both of them in turn. “God, yes. Please.” 

“Good.” Kylo and Hux exchanged a grin, guiding Mitaka out of the alleyway and down the street toward Hux’s flat. “We’re gonna have some fun.”


End file.
